


Ухуратор

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: "Энтерпрайз" попадает в необычное облако





	Ухуратор

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за шикарную иллюстрацию!

День, когда «Энтерпрайз» прошла через таинственное ухуроблако, как впоследствии обозначил его с подачи капитана в своём докладе лейтенант-коммандер Спок, Ниота не забудет никогда. Всё началось с того, что как только окончилась смена, лейтенант Сулу, пряча глаза и мучительно краснея всем своим скуластым азиатским лицом, подошёл к ней и попросил прогуляться в оранжерею. Слегка удивившись, но не ожидая подвоха, Ниота согласилась.

– Вот, – со скромной гордостью произнёс Хикару, указывая на гигантского зелёного монстра, затеняющего все другие цветы. – Ухурина ухоловка, – пояснил он. 

– О, – сказала Ниота.

– Именно сегодня я понял, что должен назвать её в вашу честь.

– О, – повторила Ниота. 

– Это полигибрид, созданный мной из венериной мухоловки и ещё пятидесяти шести видов с одиннадцати планет. Я трудился над ней больше года. Только не приближайтесь, пожалуйста! – поспешно добавил он, но было уже поздно: движимая вежливым любопытством, Ниота шагнула к растению. 

– Она ест людей! – выкрикнул Сулу, кидаясь следом, но выпрыгнувший из-за куста чертополоха Чехов оказался проворнее. 

Когда зелёная двухметровая пасть ринулась к Ниоте, меткий бросок кадки с опунцией заставил ухурину ухоловку обидеться и заскучать.

– Вы в порядке? – трепеща ресницами, поинтересовался Чехов, осторожно беря Ниоту за руку.

– Не знаю, – сказала та, испуганно косясь на чудесное растение.

– Вы едва не погибли, мисс Ухура, – с болью в голосе сказал Сулу. – Это моя вина.

– Разумеется, твоя. Пойди и сделай харакири, – ответил за Ниоту Чехов, тихонько подталкивая онемевшую спутницу к двери.

Ниота окончательно пришла в себя только в незнакомом помещении, бывшем, по всей видимости, каютой лейтенанта Чехова. Справа от входа громоздилось огромное чучело медведя; напротив заправленной красным кумачом койки сушились нанизанные на суровую нитку грибы; там же, на гвоздике, висела балалайка. В дальнем углу тускло поблёскивала пыльной мишурой жёлтая полуобнажённая ёлка.

– Я помню чудное мгновенье, – пропел Чехов, усаживая Ниоту за хохломской росписи столик, – передо мной явилась ты... – передняя половина лейтенанта нырнула в прикроватную тумбочку. – Водку будете? – донеслось оттуда.

– Нет, спасибо.

– А может: да, спасибо? – подмигнул удачно вынырнувший Чехов, звучно опуская бутылку на стол.

– Я, наверное, пойду, – Ниота сделала попытку встать, но лейтенант внезапно сделал такое несчастное лицо, что тут не выдержало бы не то что нежное женское, но даже вулканское сердце, суровое, как нитка, на которой сушились таинственные красные в белую пупырышку грибы.

– Пожалуйста, останьтесь! – кротко попросил лейтенант. – Я хочу подарить вам нечто особенное.

Он снова нырнул в тумбочку и вынырнул с пузатой деревянной куклой, чьё круглое улыбающееся лицо кофейным тоном напомнило Ниоте её собственное.

– Только сегодня докрасил, – смущённо пробормотал лейтенант, протягивая игрушку. – Я назову её в вашу честь: ухурёшка.

– О, – сказала Ниота. 

Она протянула было к ухурёшке руку, но тут дверь внезапно отлетела в сторону, и комнату наполнил грозный рык доброго доктора Маккоя.

– Лейтенант Чехов, приказываю вам отставить всяческие подарки! Вы что это себе позволяете? Деревяшка даже не продезинфицирована!.. Мисс Ухура, – при этом обращении тон его чудесным образом преобразился, копируя галантность южных джентльменов времён Скарлетт О’Хары. – Разрешите проводить вас до каюты?

День определённо выдался странноватый. Ниота осторожно кивнула.

– Хорошо ли вы себя чувствуете? Может быть, всё-таки что-нибудь беспокоит? Если беспокоит, непременно скажите... – ворковал Маккой, пока они петляли по коридорам.

– Вы правы, доктор. Чувствую себя немного не в своей тарелке, – признала Ниота, когда они стояли друг против друга в несущемся на девятую палубу лифте. – Я бы не отказалась от успокоительного.

Доктор словно только этого и ждал. С южной экспрессией он сунул руку в карман, порывисто вынул её и представил пред Ниотины нервно моргающие очи пузырёк тёмного стекла.

– "Ухурин".

– О, – только и выдохнула она.

– Идеально сбалансированный витаминный комплекс с добавлением успокаивающих трав, – ошибочно приняв реакцию Ниоты за восторг, пояснил доктор. – Я разрабатывал его почти год, а сегодня понял, что просто обязан назвать его в вашу честь, о прекраснейшая...

К счастью, двери турболифта разъехались в стороны.

Капитана немного удивил обречённый взгляд связистки в ответ на его дежурное: «Отлично выглядите, лейтенант», но он решил не придавать этому большого значения.

– Боунс, ты вовремя. Как раз собирался тебя вызвать. Мистер Спок обнаружил необычное облако...

– Сферическую область пространства диаметром примерно пятьсот целых четыре тысячных парсека, – подсказал склеенный с Кирком плечами старпом.

– И мы сейчас находимся прямо внутри него... – продолжил капитан.

– Примерно двадцать семь целых и тринадцать сотых минут.

– Мистер Спок заключил, что оно способно воздействовать на людей...

– Посредством проникающего адронно-барионного поля.

– Поэтому, Боунс, ты срочно нужен, чтобы узнать, есть ли опасность для экипажа. Тащи немедленно свои кости в лабораторию.

– Вся информация, доктор, уже отправлена вам на падд.

Напрасно Ниота боялась, что капитан повернёт к ней лучащийся лик и расскажет, к примеру, о встреченном им не далее как сегодня новом подвиде клингонов, названных в её честь ухуронами. Космос миловал. А в мистере Споке она и не сомневалась. Оставив её с бутыльком "Ухурина" в руках, Маккой широким шагом заспешил по коридору. Туда же заторопился и Кирк, а также примкнувший к нему (практически вплотную) Спок.

Пока Ниота провожала их взглядом, двери лифта, не дождавшись команды, прижались одна к другой, словно старпом с капитаном, обсуждающие корабельные дела, и свет в кабине погас. На ощупь Ниота выудила из пузырька таблетку и сунула под язык. Так же на ощупь ткнула наугад в первую попавшуюся кнопку. Лифт, бодро загудев, осветился и помчался куда-то вдаль.

«Инженерная палуба», – сразу узнала Ниота и, улыбнувшись сама себе, зашагала навстречу ровному урчанию двигателей. На повороте в неё едва не врезался молодой человек в красной форме отдела безопасности. Извинившись, Ниота хотела продолжить путь, но энсин, чьё имя она даже не помнила, а фамилия была то ли Смит, то ли Джонс, преградил дорогу.

– Вы такая красивая! – восторженно пробормотал Толисмит-Толиджонс, хватая Ниоту за руку. – Вы очень мне нравитесь!

– Простите, я спешу, – Ниота попыталась вернуть свободу конечности, но не тут-то было.

– Не уходите! Я именно вас искал! Всю жизнь! – пламенно произнёс энсин и, не разжимая захвата, опусился перед ней на колено.

– Пожалуйста, встаньте, – начиная терять подаренное "Ухурином" спокойствие, потребовала Ниота.

– Вы такая, вы такая... – лепетал неожиданно высоким для такого мощного тела голосом Толиджонс-Толисмит. – Вам нужно пойти со мной!

– Никуда я с вами не пойду! – рассердилась Ниота. – Отдайте руку! Я напишу на вас рапорт!

– Но я изобрёл отличный коктейль! – возмутился энсин, порывисто вскакивая на ноги. – В вашу честь! И назвал его "Ухурявая Мэри"!

Видит бог: Ниота не собиралась делать Толиджонсу больно. Так само получилось. Исторгнув звук, достойный Фаринелли,* Толисмит согнулся пополам, прижимая руки к месту, где только что побывало колено связистки. А сама Ниота бросилась прочь по коридору, туда, где за чередой поворотов так по-домашнему курлыкали двигатели.

– Мисс Ухура! – засиял главный механик, завидев её издали. – Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил он секунду спустя, заметив её частое дыхание и слегка растрёпанную после бега причёску.

– Всё хорошо, Монтгомери, – улыбнулась она, теперь по-настоящему успокоившись (а может, это подействовал "Ухурин"). – Просто маленькое недоразумение из-за очередного космического облака.

Мистер Скотт, нахмурившись, обвёл встревоженным взглядом двигатели и связистку:

– Вот как? Но капитан ничего не сообщал, тревогу не объявляли!

Ниота пожала плечами:

– Думаю, мистер Спок и доктор решили, что в этом нет нужды.

Механик просветлел. 

– Мисс Ухура, как хорошо, что вы здесь! Я хотел показать вам своё новое изобретение...

Глаза Ниоты заинтересованно блеснули. Скотти вложил ей в ладонь запутанную микросхему и, покраснев, опустил глаза.

– Какая прелесть, – искренне восхитилась Ниота. – И как оно работает?

Скотти покраснел ещё гуще:

– С этой маленькой штучкой моя девочка станет тратить дилитий бережнее.

– О, это же чудесно! – обрадовалась Ниота.

От хлопанья в ладоши её удержала только лежащая в руке микросхема.

– Беда только в том, – продолжил механик со вздохом, – что эта схема глушит все входящие частоты.

– Ничего, – Ниота ободряюще коснулась плеча. – Я уверена, ты с этим справишься. Ты же гений.

Скотти вспыхнул до корней волос:

– Что вы, мисс Ухура...

– Пожалуйста: Ниота.

– Ниота...

Имя, произнесённое шёпотом, ещё висело в воздухе, словно облако, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Непонятно, как такое случилось: должно быть, столкнулись по ошибке, ведь глаза у обоих были закрыты. И должно быть, оба были не лишены гениальности, поскольку повторили этот трюк ещё дважды.

– Ниота... – прошептал Скотти, касаясь дыханием горящей щеки связистки.

– Да?..

– Это изобретение... Можно, я назову его...

– Нет!!! – Ниота рукой попыталась заткнуть инженеру рот.

– ...В твою честь: ухуратор.

Спрятав в ладонях лицо, Ниота согнулась пополам, почти как раненый ею энсин Толиджонс, и разразилась безудержным хохотом. 

– Что? Что? – испуганно спрашивал Скотти, бережно обнимая трясущиеся плечи. – Любовь моя, тебе плохо? 

– ...Нет, – отсмеявшись, признала она. – Бывало и хуже, – Ниота с нежностью коснулась побледневшего лица Скотти. – И знаешь, я не против. Если хочешь, пускай будет ухуратор.

 

**Конец**

* Фаринелли (1705 - 1782) - знаменитый итальянский певец-кастрат.


End file.
